Frozen
by Arianna Ddraig
Summary: HD. Inspired by the song Frozen by Within Temptation, not entirely sure of the plot destination. NonDH compliant, set after leaving Hogwarts.


_**Author's Note:**_ This is my second story posted and it's another H/D one. I started writing this on holiday when I got a bolt of inspiration. I'm including the lyrics of the Within Temptation song that inspired me and that may give you an idea of the plot but to be honest not even I'm sure how it's going to turn out! To those who have read my other story I'm almost finished with the last chapter and sorry for the delay but since chapter 7 I've started university and I'm only now finding time to write again! Hopefully I should update on a semi-regular basis so please bear with me and Thank you for your patience! I hope people like Frozen and as always reviews, good or bad are welcome!

_**Warning:**_ MalexMale relationship. Nothing explicit, just kissing! But to be honest if you clicked on the story you were looking for slash (or yaoi) anyway, right?

_**Disclaimer:**_ Unfortunately nothing has changed and I still don't own anything related to Harry Potter. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little literary joy ride!

_**Frozen – Within Temptation**_

_I can't feel my senses  
I just feel the cold  
All colours seem to fade away  
I can't reach my soul  
I would stop running, if knew there was a chance  
It tears me apart to sacrifice it all but I'm forced to let go_

_Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?  
Can't tell the reasons I did it for you  
When lies turn into truth I sacrificed for you  
You say that I'm frozen but what can I do?_

_I can feel your sorrow  
You won't forgive me,  
but I know you'll be all right  
It tears me apart that you will never know but I have to let go_

_Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?  
Can't tell the reasons I did it for you  
When lies turn into truth I sacrificed for you  
You say that I'm frozen but what can I do?_

_Everything will slip way  
Shattered peaces will remain  
When memories fade into emptiness  
Only time will tell its tale  
If it all has been in vain_

_I can't feel my senses  
I just feel the cold  
Frozen...  
But what can I do?  
Frozen..._

_Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?  
Can't tell the reasons I did it for you  
When lies turn into truth I sacrificed for you  
You say that I'm frozen, frozen..._

_**Frozen - Chapter 1**_

Hermione ducked as a vase soared over her head to smash against the dark wallpaper. She quickly muttered "Reparo." and the pieces flew back together. She set it carefully on the cabinet next to her, which she then ducked around just in time to catch the garish plate that was rapidly heading towards her face, again she set it on the cabinet and turned back to face Harry, who was looking for something else to hurl.

Hermione saw his gaze come to rest in a distinctly terminal way on some dusty glassware over the other side of the room. Finally Hermione spoke up, "Harry! Please, just stop this!" Harry spun to look at her as if he had forgotten she was in the room.

In a brief sweep of the room his emerald eyes took in all the ornaments and curios, obviously not in thousands of pieces, stacked on any available surface and finally his gaze came to rest on Hermione. She was pressed against the wall next to a cabinet, eyes wide, face flushed.

Harry sat heavily; luckily there was a sofa behind him, although it did creak alarmingly as he added his weight. He rested his head in his hands. Hermione walked over to him cautiously and crouched in front of him. She touched one of his hands tentatively and he allowed her to gently pull his hands away from his face.

"Don't you see?" his liquid emerald eyes implored her to understand, "I trusted him." He leant back on the groaning sofa with one arm slung across his face. Hermione stayed sileant, just allowing him to talk.

"I trusted him despite everything you, Ron and everyone else said, I included him." He moved his arm to look at Hermione, who could see his eyes glistening slightly, making them look even more like emeralds. Harry suddenly felt he had to drop his gaze away from her intelligent penetrating one before he spilled his deepest secrets. But apparently the damage had already been done and he felt the words bubbling up his throat.

"I didn't just trust him, I think," he fiddled with a loose thread on his tee shirt, "I think I was starting to like him." The last was whispered, but as he raised his eyes to gauge her reaction he knew that though she had heard, she had not understood the meaning of his words.

She looked perplexed, "We'd all started to like and trust him Harry," she paused, "well not Ron, but everyone else. Not just you." She smiled reassuringly. Harry just stared at her, willing her to understand, to not make him explain it. Suddenly the realisation dawned on her face.

Her mouth made a little 'o' of surprise but no sound came out. Harry looked away again blushing slightly to give Hermione time to organise herself. He felt the light touch of her hand on his arm and turned to look at her. She looked sympathetic.

"Harry, I'm so sorry. Did he know you liked him, like that?" Harry nodded.

"He was the one that approached me first. Said he had liked me for a while and he kissed me." Harry wouldn't admit to Hermione but the memory of that moment was stored in his mind as vividly as if it had just happened this past minute. He smiled bitterly at his thoughts.

"I doubt he meant it though." He gave a short abrupt bark of a laugh, "How stupid of me to fall for it. For him. I bet he was laughing so hard behind my back." Hermione squeezed his shoulder in what she hoped was a reassuring gesture, she didn't like the way that bitter smile twisted Harry's normally handsome features into something warped and distorted. She stood, "I'll go make some tea and we'll have a chat."

Harry nodded mutely but his expression had softened somewhat. As she disappeared he felt a desperate urge to follow her, to not be alone with his memories. But he forced himself to stay sat on the lumpy sofa. She had given him some time alone and it was better that he delve into the memories he had been keeping pushed down by anger so far when he knew that Hermione was just in the next room, rather than in the dark in the middle of the night when he was completely alone and there was nothing to stop the memories tearing him up inside anymore than they already had.

Ironically this was the very room in which Draco Malfoy had first come to him and told him that maybe he wanted something more than a simple friendship with Harry. The table was still piled with books, untouched since that day. He remembered the way the candlelight had shimmered on that silken hair of his and smiled a little sadly despite himself. He sighed and closed his eyes allowing himself to be overwhelmed by his memories.

_6 months ago_

Harry was in the largish study that doubled as a library on the second floor of number twelve Grimmauld Place. Hermione had sent him in here to "sort through the books" after his latest argument with Ron. He was randomly throwing books into two piles on the rickety table in the centre of the room.

He felt more than heard a presence in the room, probably Ron sent by Hermione to apologise. He spun angrily, "Look, I don't want to hear…" The sentence died in his throat as he saw who it was. Draco Malfoy stood by the door. He gave a small smile as if unsure what to say. Harry just nodded and turned back to the books.

He felt the disturbance in the air as the blond moved further into the room. Harry stopped what he was doing when Draco picked up the book from the top of one of the piles and examined it. Harry just stood and waited for him to say whatever he had obviously come here to say.

Draco suddenly looked up and was startled to see Harry looking at him so intently. He slid his gaze away again before coughing slightly. His eyes kept flicking back to Harry then quickly away again. It was obvious he was trying to say something he found uncomfortable but Harry's steely expression offered no assistance. The darker boy was still in a foul mood after his argument with Ron earlier.

The blond suddenly muttered, "LookI'msorryaboutallthearguments." Harry looked at him for a long moment before blinking and saying "What?" He realised he was being slightly unfair to Draco and tried to relax the hard lines of his expression to encourage the blond to continue. The Slytherin was looking somewhere near his shoes when he repeated what he had said.

"Look, I'm sorry about being the cause of so many arguments." He looked up to meet Harry's eyes and saw that they had softened considerably at his words. " I didn't come here to cause trouble between you and the Weasel." Harry winced at the nickname.

"It's not really your fault that _Ron_," Harry emphasised the name, "can't accept that you had a change of heart. Everyone else has." Harry frowned. "Although you were pretty terrible to him in school, at every chance you got." Draco flushed, "Yes, well. That was before, wasn't it?"

He didn't need to say before what. Harry knew all about what had happened to Draco's parents. Draco shook his head, shaking away the memories. "Anyway. What I mean is that you don't have to keep defending me to him. Don't think I'm not grateful," He added hurriedly, "but you shouldn't have to do it. You allowed me into your home and you didn't have to. I wouldn't have blamed you if you had told me to take a running jump."

Harry was stunned by Draco's speech; it was probably killing him to be humble. But then a lot had changed for Malfoy recently, it only followed that Malfoy himself would change. The blond continued, "Anyway, what I'm trying to say is, if you want me to find somewhere else to live I'm sure I could." As he finished talking the Slytherin wasn't looking at Harry.

"No!" Harry was aware that he might have spoken too quickly, too forcefully, as the silver-grey eyes snapped up to meet his with a curious expression in them. Suddenly it looked like the blond had come to some sort of internal decision, he no longer looked so uncharacteristically uncertain but had regained some of the old Malfoy confidence. He lowered his eyes again to the book he still held in his hands, but the gesture was no longer as nonchalant as it might have been a moment ago.

He placed it back onto the nearest pile and began to walk around the table towards Harry, long graceful fingers trailing along the books and papers all the way. Both young men were watching those fingers and though Harry could see them halt, barely 2 foot away from him, he was still surprised at the closeness of Draco Malfoy's eyes when he finally dragged his own up to meet them.

Draco's voice was low and Harry couldn't help the hitch in his breath as it seemed to ease over him, "You don't want me to leave?" Harry shook his head sileantly. Draco took another step forward, "May I ask why not?" Harry opened and closed his mouth a few times. The blond laughed, a soft mocking sound and backed up slightly giving the Gryffindor some breathing space.

His agile fingers lazily traced the Celtic looking pattern on one of the books on the desk. Harry had to drag his gaze back up to meet the amused one of the Slytherin. "Did you know I had a crush on you for the longest time Harry?" Draco's sudden admission made Harry's mouth go instantly dry. He licked his lips nervously, still not quite trusting what he was hearing. "Really?" It came out as a squeak.

Draco smiled a predatory smile and began to move slowly towards Harry again. "Mmhmm." The slightly taller boy bit his bottom lip gently and tried to give innocent eyes as the moved inexorably forward but that smile ruined the effect somewhat. Harry just stared at him in disbelief. He chocked on his words to begin with but when he spoke his voice came out in barely a whisper "Why are you telling me this? Why now?"

The blond shrugged gracefully. Harry hadn't thought a shrug could be graceful but somehow Draco Malfoy managed it. It was as if his whole body was involved in some complex ripple that coalesced itself into a shrug. "I just had a feeling that you might have felt something of the same thing. Maybe it's the way you defend me, the man who tried his best to thwart your every move for the best part of 7 years, to your best friend of said number of years." Those perfect lips curled into a small smile and he lowered his gaze, gossamer eyelashes brushing his cheeks. "Or something like that." He raised his eyes again and waved one of those beautiful hands that so captivated Harry as if dismissing his own words.

"Anyway, after my parents," he paused, almost stumbled, over those last two words, "after that happened, I figure that life is too short to creep around hiding my feelings when there's a chance they might be reciprocated." He was so close to Harry now that they were breathing the same air. His next words were whispered practically against Harry's lips, "So do you want to reciprocate, Harry?"

Harry parted his lips to say something, he wasn't sure what exactly but Draco didn't give him time to think of a reply. Soft lips were pressed to his and suddenly he was lost in the kiss. A liquid heat that started in the base of his stomach seemed to spread through his veins, setting his senses aflame. His hands slid unbidden to Draco's behind and pulled him closer.

Draco pulled back and Harry let his lips go reluctantly but kept his hands where they were. A familiar smirk curved on the blond's lips, "Well I guess that answers the question." Harry jerked away, cheeks flushing brightly, sure he had been tricked, "Don't play games with me." Harry heard his voice harsh and yet breathy. A slender hand lifted his and turned it palm up.

Green eyes met silver and Draco lowered his head over the upturned hand and placed a delicate kiss on the palm. Harry shivered. "I don't play games." Harry made a small sound of derision and Draco gave a small smile, "Ok, but I'm not playing a game now." Harry still looked doubtful. The blond made a growl of frustration and claimed Harry's lips once more.

His one arm was around Harry's waist and the other slipped up his back to tangle in the hair at the base of his neck. His body pressed Harry's slightly shorter one back against the table, arching Harry's back slightly. Harry had to put his hands back to steady himself on the table. When Draco pulled back this time they were both panting heavily but Harry had lost the doubtful look, even if he did seem a little dazed.

"Do you believe me yet?" Draco smirked, "Or do you need more persuasion?" It only took Harry a second to answer, "Oh, definitely more persuasion." The blond smiled self-indulgently, "Somehow I was hoping you would say that." He ran fingertips down the side of Harry's face and the Gryffindor shivered under the light touch. His green eyes were bright and sparkling when he leant forward to place a kiss on the most delectable mouth he had ever seen.


End file.
